baictfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Uni Ela Quian
Welcome Hi, welcome to Hot Fuzz Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Irene Butterman page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- XHobbes (Talk) 17:08, January 31, 2011 Irene Thanks for uploading that picture, that's a big help. This wiki was in pretty bad shape when I got here. Thankfully, it's on its way to being a decent wiki. I'm glad to see someone else here, helping me and the like. If you need any help, just let me know as I'm the active administrator/bureacrat here. Thanks again. -xHobbes (Talk) 17:12, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :Nope, I added him. His name is Peter Cocker. I've added almost all the credited characters, save a few. I plan on adding The Living Statue right now, actually. I will mainly focus on other Hot Fuzz related articles. Oh, and when you write on someone's talk page or a talk page for an article, remember to sign it by typing four tildes (~) after your comment. Thanks. -xHobbes (Talk) 17:45, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Thanks fo all that. I'll be cleaning up the pages, adding pictures, and creating pages for more minor characters, so any help is appreciated. On a side note, the other administrator and myself have been discussing this and I'd like to let you know. This is the "Hot Fuzz" wiki, yet there is information regarding "Shaun of the Dead". That doesn't work. So, I've put in a request, and this wiki will probably get a name change. If the request goes through, this won't be the Hot Fuzz Wiki, this will be the Blood and Ice Cream Trilogy Wiki. and it will be typed likes this: www.baict.wikia.com Shaun of the Dead and Hot Fuzz are part of a trilogy. The third installment should come out later this year, and then we will have even more stuff to do. And about adding pictures: Do you use source mode editing? If you do, jus add the picture, then copy the source to the character box. If you have absolutely no idea what I'm talking about, I'll just do it. You'll have to ask Anon, the other active administrator I was talking about, for a better explanation. He's good at that. Thank you, and happy editing. -xHobbes (Talk) 17:41, February 1, 2011 (UTC) "Paul" isn't actually in the trilogy, because it isn't directed by Edgar Wright. Maybe we'll still add the information here. Anyway, the new film is called "The World's End", and I hope it includes Simon Pegg and Nick Frost again. I've got high hopes for both films and I can't wait to see them. -xHobbes (Talk) 17:48, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Well, I can't find any The World's End photos either, so maybe there aren't any just yet. Keep looking, though. We'll need them soon. As for Paul, since it's not part of the trilogy, I'm not quite ready to add anything about it just yet. Thanks anyway and I appreciate your dedication. -xHobbes (Talk) 17:57, February 1, 2011 (UTC) According to the special features, she did. Apparently. -xHobbes (Talk) 18:22, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Shawshank Hi Nkebuxter, Sort of a strange question, but I thought I'd ask anyway. I recently started a wiki for The Shawshank Redemption, at w:c:shawshank. I noticed that you were maybe going to make a wiki on Shawshank and I was wondering if you would want to help at all on the project. Thanks, Cook 00:55, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Underage drinkers. I already have created them. I can't get the pictures up, however. *N. Pringer *P. Slater *G. Carter *D. Mower It never mentions their first names. -xHobbes (Talk) 20:56, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for getting those pictures up. I tried, but they wouldn't upload. I noticed that the pictures you uploaded are the exact same as the ones I have. Funny that. It made me wonder, do you get your photos from a website called "aveleyman"? That's where I get mine. Just a thought. Anyway, thanks for the help. It's very appreciated. -xHobbes (Talk) 21:31, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Of course, you added pictures, reminded me of things that needed added, created articles for characters, etc. You've been a big help here. Right now, this will start to slow down. The two movies are a couple years old now, and there's not much information that we haven't covered. This will start up again when The World's End is released (I assure you, I'll be seeing it in theatres) Anyway, Anon and I are mainly focusing on this wikis appearence. We're going to make it look nicer as the name change draws closer. Thanks. -xHobbes (Talk) 16:55, February 2, 2011 (UTC)